Naruto Reverse
by Xtal2
Summary: -TOOK PLACE AFTER SASUKE LEFT- After being abducted and raped by The Akatsuki for 1 year and Orochimaru for 3 years, The Konoha ANBU was shocked to find Naruto...bearing 3 of his children...who holds 3 different lineage...-SASUNARU- I suck at summaries :P
1. Prolouge

**Wazzuppp, this is my first fanfiction, be nice :P English isn't really my first language so I expect some errors down there, ha3**

**PS : Sadly, I do not own Naruto *sob sob* the world would be a better place if Sasuke just forgot his goddamn revenge -_-'' and kiss Naruto and proclaim his love towards Naruto D: Goddamn you Sasuke!**

**Anyways…ENJOY :PP**

**Reviewreviewreviewreview PEW DIE PIE :P**

"Hokage-sama! We have found him!" One of the ANBU ninjas shouted

Tsunade heaved a sigh and pinch the bridge of her nose, "Stop shouting and tell me who the hell is this 'him'?"

"NARUTO!"

She instantly stood up and smacked the door open

"Tell me his status and where the hell is he!"

"His status is critical Hokage-sama" the ninja gulped before continuing, "It was as if he just gave birth…"

The 5th Hokage eyes widened, "WHAT?" She held the ninja's shoulder and violently shaking it, "Where the fuck is he?"

"T…The medical room…" the ninja startled

She pushed him aside and ran towards the room.

"Please, oh god, don't let that brat die…" Tsunade ignored the tears that were threatened to drop.

As soon as she opened the door, Kakashi instantly shouted while carrying a blonde teen covered with blood, "NARUTO GAVE BIRTH!"

Tsunade, too shocked walked slowly towards Kakashi and the teen.

"This is…"

"It's Naruto" Kakashi hissed, trying to control his emotion.

"CALL ALL THE MEDICS! FROM ALL 4 COUNTRIES NOW!"

The Hokage shouted towards the ANBU ninjas.

The ninjas instantly disappeared.

"Oh god, what have you done to him Orochimaru.." the hokage whispered, trying to concentrate on stopping the blood.

"Hokage-sama!" one of the ANBU ninjas appeared besides Kakashi, "We have found 2 children and a newborn child"

Tsunade and Kakashi exchange glances

"I believe that…it's the Junchuriki's children…" the ANBU soldier looked down, "…and all of them has the Uchiha's and Kyuubi's blood…"

Kakashi eyes widened and gave the injured teen to the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama…I'm calling Sakura and Gaara.." Kakashi said and disappeared instantly

"Baa-chan.." Tsunade turned and almost cried at the sight. Naruto's blue eyes weren't holding the light and sparkle like they use to. His face was covered with dried blood and his hair was unusually long and disoriented.

"Hold on gaki, everything's gonna be alright…" Tsunade held Naruto's hand, giving it a soft squeeze

"I don't think I could be the next Hokage…" Naruto whispered before closing his eyes, welcoming the darkness…

"_Sasuke…Please don't come back…"_


	2. Chapter 1: Time Always Kills The Pain

**Hey guys~ :D I'm back, well here's chapter 1, it was suppose to be longer but my hands are aching and my lil bro just won't stop screaming DDD:**

**PS: I do not own Naruto D: And my English isn't perfect**

**Thanks for the reviews and the favs by the way ^^ *Gives you all cookies :DDD* Me love you all~~**

**And just so you guys know~ The children that Naruto's having has 3 fathers. Which means EACH of them shares the same mom AND the same dads. **

**SPOILER : The dads are from 3 DIFFERENT CLANS/ORIGIN**

**On with da story~~**

* * *

><p>"<em>He's waiting for you y'know" a long haired pale girl said while taking a sip of her drink, "Why don't you visit Naruto for awhile Sasuke"<em>

"_Who the hell are you" he asked activating his Mangekyo Sharingan_

"_Now, now big brother." The girl heaved a sigh, "You can't kill me like you kill eldest brother Itachi"_

_She disappearred_

After the mysterious encounter with his 'sister', Sasuke decided to pay Konoha a visit. A part of him was curious of what has happened to Konoha after he left, while the other part was simply to meet Naruto and see his improvement and his empty struggle to bring his 'friend' back to live in Konoha.

Bullshit…Like that would ever happen

"So Sasuke…" Suigetsu walked forward, "Where are we going exactly?"

"Yeah" Karin looked at him and giggled, "Are you bringing me to a hotel? Oh Sasuke, you're such a romantic guy~"

Suigetsu twitched

"Pfft you? And Sasuke? In your dreams four eyes." Suigetsu smirked, "I swear the babies would be as ugly as their mom"

Karin glared, "Shut up fish boy, at least I don't need 7 litres of water to stay alive"

"What d'ya say bitch"

"I said-"

"We're going to the Konoha village" Sasuke said without looking at them.

"Pardon?" all of them stopped walking.

"We're going to Konoha.."

* * *

><p>"<em>come on Naruto, I promise it'll be full of pleasure.."<em>

"_NO! GO AWAY!" Naruto struggled_

_The pressure of the grip became intense_

_**Is there anyone out there 'cos it's getting harder and harder to breathe….**_

"_Naruto, know your damn position and just give up"_

_**Please…no more…**_

"_NO! THIS IS WRONG!"_

"_You've given me no choice dear Naruto…"_

"_NO!"_

"NO!" Naruto shouted tears flowing continuously

"Naruto! Calm down!"

"NO! LET ME GO! THIS IS WRONG!" Naruto shouted throwing the equipments near him.

Kakashi opened the door and instantly hugged him

"Shh…everythings—"

"NO! I DON'T WANT THIS! GO AWAY! I PROMISE I'LL DO ANYTHING! I JUST DON'T WANT THIS!" Kakashi frowned at NAruto's words. The number 1 unexpected, happy-go-lucky student of his for once sounds so desperate and defenseless…

"Shh, Naruto" he cupped both of Naruto once chubby cheeks

"Look at me"

"NO! I—"

"LOOK AT ME!" Kakashi shouted with a desperate tone, "I'm Kakashi sensei…"

Naruto startled and stared at him. Tears continued to flow.

"K..Kakashi..s..sen..sensei..?"

"Shh...Yes...You're safe.." Kakashi continued whispering soothing words while the medics exchange worried glances.

"Do you see…. what I've done…" Naruto whispered quivering

Kakashi kept quiet and hugged him tighter

"I don't want..to be tainted…" Naruto fainted

Kakashi layed him down and stared at him

"What exactly happen to you…" Kakashi frowned brushing Naruto's blonde hair.

"He was raped"

Kakashi turned violently, "Hokage-sama…rape? How many times…?"

"It's not once…." Tsunade walked toward Naruto's bed, "Its once a day I assume"

Kakashi whispered, anger hinted in his voice, "By the same person..?"

"…no.." Tsunade frowned, still staring at Naruto, "You've seen Naruto's children…each of them has 3 different clan's signature chakras and power…but they still have Naruto's DNA…"

"….isn't Naruto a boy…how can he get pregnant…?" he asked

"…there are some jutsus which was sealed and forbidden to be used by anyone…even us hokages do not dare to speak about it" Tsunade paused "During the reign of the first hokage…a man created a forbidden technique…that was involve with pregnancy, and sacrifices…that technique was instantly sealed by the first hokage as it brings too much danger and it causes death if the jutsu is applied to any weak sacrifices…that technique was long forgotten….till now…"

The room fell silent

"Orochimaru has decoded the seal…and uses Naruto as the sacrifice…"

* * *

><p>6 month later….<p>

"_S..Sasuke…" Sakura gasped_

"_What?" Sasuke asked clearly annoyed_

"_Y..You called Naruto by his first na..name.." _

"_So?" Naruto asked biting his bread_

"_Yeah, so?"_

"_I..I thought you only call him dobe?"_

"_Hey!" Naruto frowned, "That hurts!"_

_Sakura shrugged, "Whatever stupid"_

"_God..Sakura…You're so annoying " Sasuke frowned looking at the bubblegum haired girl, "I prefer talking with the dobe than talking with you"_

_Sakura gasped while Naruto raised one of his eyebrows_

"_B..but you prefer being alone than talking with Naruto right?" Naruto continued frowning at the girl, he had to admit, Sakura could be annoying sometimes…_

" _I prefer talking to him." Sasuke said emotionless, "Staying with him won't be a problem too"_

_Sakura's face turned red, "I..If he annoys you,You'll leave him alone right?"Naruto ignored her and continued on eating his bread, clearly felt irritated._

_Sasuke shrugged, __**"I'm his comrade, why should I leave him?"**_

"**You're such a liar Sasuke.." **Naruto chuckled a bit while reminiscing the past. He stared at the sky and felt empty and hallow… until…

"MOMMY!" a small coal black eyed girl shrieked, "Kyukyu took my cookie!"

A fiery red pyro haired small boy pulled Naruto's shirt, "Mom! Kuro's lying!"

"LIAR! GRANNY TSUNADE GAVE IT TO ME FIRST!"

"Granny Tsunade gave it to Kyukyu first!"

"Come on guys, I can buy more" Naruto heaved a sigh and pats the orange haired baby that he was carrying. "Behave guys."

"But mom—"

"Listen to your mother." All of them turned. Kyukyu ran towards the owner of the voice

"Uncle Kakashi!" he shouted and hugged Kakashi's long legs. "Kyukyu took my cookie!"

Kuro gasped, "Did not!"

Kakashi chuckled, "Hey Naruto"

Naruto smiled showing his signature fox smile, "Hey Sensei"

Kakashi carried Kyukyu and walked towards Naruto and the baby, "How's Shinjo?"

"Hmm, he's not as playful as his other siblings unfortunately" Naruto smiled sadly, still patting the sleeping baby, "he's too quiet"

"Really?" said Kakashi poking the baby's white chubby cheek, "That gives you less burden in taking care of them ain't it"

Naruto laughed and brushed the baby's soft hair "I would never take them as a burden, Anyway oldman, how's your mission?"

"Urgh, you have no idea" Kakashi chuckled.

"Mommy!" Kuro ran towards Naruto and hugged her left leg, "When are we going out?"

"Hm?" Kakashi looked at Kuro , "What do you mean by going out?"

"The festival of course" Naruto said stating the obvious, "I heard the fireworks there are more bigger then when I was a genin. Couldn't let the kids missing it y'know."

Kakashi frowned, "But Naruto.."

"Come on Kakashi sensei" Naruto interrupt, "These kids can't stay in the house for the rest of their life. Especially in the Uchiha's manor…" Naruto whispered the last part.

Kakashi noticed it.

"That's not what I'm worried about..no one knows you're in Konoha..except for the hokage and me…"

Naruto's smile faded

"I thought you told Sakura and Gaara"

"They weren't there when I wanted to meet them. Sakura is now the Hokage's assistant and Gaara is the kazekage, making it harder for me to actually get near them. They're quite busy"

Naruto chuckled slightly. He was proud at both of them for achieving a high status, at the same time, he was quite jealous of their achievements. He doesn't know what's more pathetic...Seeing his friends grown stronger while him being weaker...or hiding himself from them.

"It's not like I have a choice…I can't let this kids stay here forever…they need freedom too yknow…"

Kakashi sighed in defeat and looked at Kyukyu

"Let's go buy your Kimono" he smiled at the red haired child

"I WANNA GO TOO!" Kuro pouted

Naruto smiled while Kakashi frowned slightly

"What will you say about these kids if any of them finds you Naruto…" he thought

* * *

><p>Tsunade took the bottle of sake and drank all of it.<p>

"This. Is. Fucked. Up" she said leaning on her chair, "How could Orochimaru decode the damn seal!" She threw the bottle, "What the fuck have you done to him Orochimaru !"

KNOCK KNOCK

She glared at the door. Of all the time in the world, why now?

"Hm?" Tsunade crossed her legs, "What the hell do you want?"

The person slowly entered, revealing a bubblegum pink haired teen, Sakura.

"Um..hokage-sama….could I go to the festival now?"

Tsunade grumbled, "Yeah, yeah, whatever"

Sakura closed the door and sighed heavily.

"In a bad mood again?" an ANBU ninja asked walking beside Lee. He slowly took off his bear mask, revealing a very matured and well…lazy face, Shikamaru.

"Yeah, He's been like this since Naruto disappeared" Sakura frowned, "I can't believe it's almost 5 years since he vanished…"

"Don't worry my youthful friend!" Lee said patting Sakura's back, "He'll be back!"

"Yeah Sakura" Shikamaru yawned, "He's probably training with that Sennin guy to take Sasuke home. God, he'll be so freakin masculine…he definitely would brag about it when he comes back…How Troublesome…"

Sakura smiled at this

* * *

><p>"KAKASHI-SENSEI! I LOOK LIKE A FREAKIN WOMAN!" Naruto shrieked<p>

Kakashi sighed and continue on tying Kuro's Obi.

"Come on Naruto, that Kimono cost me my monthly salary"

Naruto ran toward Kuro's room, where Kakashi was.

"I seriously look like a freakin woman" Naruto puffed, crossing his arms at his chest. Kakashi exposed eye widened at the sight. It was like one of his favourite character from 'Icha Icha Paradise' just bounced out from the book

Naruto was wearing a baby blue Kimono with an orange decorated fishes below it. The Obi that was tied at his waist was light orange in colour making the kimono more pleasant looking. The once masculine body of his has been completely replaced with curves. He was slim; but not skinny though. His long hair was puHed back in the hoodie that was presented to hide himself from the crowd at the festival and his blue eyes shone proudly. It pushes all women to shame after seeing such sight. His whiskers makes him look more devilish and strong, making him perfect in every way.

"Mommy pretty" Kuro giggled.

"Mom, why hide your hair!" Kyukyu grabbed her kimono and frowned

"Well, mommy HATES having long hair, Hey ero-sensei! Why bother keeping my hair long, it's annoying…" Naruto grumbled. Kakashi winced at the nickname that was given but soon chuckled. At least Naruto's old personality was still alive even after the incident. "Ask "baa-chan"" Kakashi laughed carrying Kuro. Naruto glared at the silver haired man.

"Come on, let's go" Kakashi took out his 'Icha Icha Paradise', forgetting Kuro was in his hand.

"Mommy! Why this book show picture of a man and—"

"ERO-SENSEI! WHY THE HELL DID YOU READ THAT BOOK IN FRONT OF MY DAUGHTER!"

Kakashi turned to look at the blonde beauty with a serious gaze

"We, adults must teach—"

That was the day when Kakashi got his first injury on his 'oh so gorgeous' face...

* * *

><p>"Good Evening Kazekage-sama" one of the gate guards bowed<p>

The Kazekage simply nod his head.

"Hey Gaara" the lavender eyed man smiled "Glad you made it"

"Hyuuga-san" Gaara slightly smiled, "I expect everyone to be here, yes?"

"Urgh dude, chill. Of course everyone's here man~" Kiba shrugged, "Well…except Naruto that is…"

Neji and Gaara remained silent.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG, FINITO CHAPTER ONE :DD Please review~~ :333 Munch munch<strong>

**Spoilerzzz:**

"**Too bad Naruto's not here…" Hinata muttered looking down**

"**Yeah…"Sakura's smile faded**

"**Not exactly" Neji said, activating his byakugan**

"**What?" Gaara turned, glaring at Neji**

"**Naruto's here"**


	3. Chapter 2: Broken Shell EDITED

**I AM SO SORRY! I read back this chapter and was like 'WTH'? There are a lot of errors and misplaced words, I am so sorry for making you guys confuse D: **

**Sasuke: hn…you're as stupid as the dobe**

**Author and Naruto: Shut up Sas-UKE**

**Sasuke: *glare***

* * *

><p><strong>Omg… I can't believe my aunt actually hacked my account D: <strong>

**The one that you guys read before was actually a draft…that my aunt upload it -_-''**

**Who would ever known she was into sasunaru…I mean she's 24 D: and has two babies. My uncle and I saw her giggling once when she 'accidently' clicked one of the yaoi naruto pics o_o I think it was Itanaru or Kakanaru. I was like 'omg..*looks at uncle*….and my uncle just heaved a sigh and walked away D: *salute* When she found out I write sasunaru stuff…and draw them, she was like 'OMG! WE'RE THE SAME! BUT ITANARU IS WAYYY BETTER' I was like " 0_0'''"**

**Anyways, School's reopening soon *grumbles* back to my 'oh-so-awesome' high school life, I swear by god, my high school life is not nice at all D: It's not like I got bullied or anything, but well, that stupid school of mine considers Rich and Beautiful People as Priority. Stupid private school…and I'm a freakin loner (cos I like eating chocolate ._.'') , damn those people.**

**Oh, about the OC. She'll be a secondary character which means she's important but not so important *wiggles eyebrow XD***

**On with the story~~ ( I don't own any of the characters )**

* * *

><p>"<em>Your presence tainted the Konoha village. It's because of you that the 4<em>_th__ died! You are the reason why million of innocent lives are taken away! You bring nothing but misery and now you're expecting us to accept your tainted self and your children? Have you no shame beast!"One of the elders shouted." Naruto flinched and look down. Tsunade held his shoulder and glared at the elders, "He was raped. It wasn't his fault that this happen!" she shouted anger filling in her voice. The elders just shrugged, "fine…," one of them shrugged, " We'll accept you and your…descendant if you accept this terms" Tsunade punched the table, causing it to break, "What the fuck do you all want?" "If Naruto and his so called 'children' live in the Uchiha manor (that's th only place that anyone never dare to enter) without anyone knowing and Naruto quits being a genin or any rank ninjas for that matter, he and his children may stay. BUT… if anyone other than us found out about this…"all of them smiled, "You will be a fuel to Konoha." Tsunade's eye widened, "W..what do you mean?" she asked shocked. "Naruto possess the beast in him, which means he has a large amount of chakra and produces more each day. We need that chakra to heal Konoha's ANBU a lot faster and better. Each day we will drain his chakra and fuel our ninjas to perfection. You will be the new sacrifice of the Konoha village and cannot escape at any cost , will you accept it…Naruto." _

"_I accept." Naruto said without any hint of regret, "My children does not include in this matter..right?" "Of course not. That child of yours has done nothing wrong. I do pity them. How shameful it is to have a mother who's nothing but a prostitute and a man no less." Tsunade forced all of them to exit, leaving her and Naruto alone. "Naruto…" Tsunade frowned, "If they drain your chakra too much, you'll—" "Die." Naruto said smiling sadly, "at least my children won't be hurt, right baachan?"_

* * *

><p>Naruto walked slowly, thinking about his blind future and his children.<p>

"Uwaah! Mommy! Lookie lookie!" Kuro pulled Naruto's kimono.

Naruto shakes his head and grinned "It gets cooler every year!" Naruto whispered. Coloured lamps surrounding them, glowing with beautiful patterns. Children laughter brightens the place even more. Naruto smiled and pulled his hoodie further to the front, closing his face from being seen. Who would ever want to see the vessel of the 'great beast' holding 3 innocent and beautiful children?

"Mmm…" Shinjo buried his face at Naruto's chest

"Come on Shinjo! This place is awesome!" Kyukyu grinned holding Naruto's hand.

"_No one shall know of your existence and the childrens."_

Naruto held his chest. It hurts. He wanted to tell everyone that he's back. He wanted to say that he's okay.

He wanted to say outloud that he's stronger than before…

He wanted his his dream of being a hokage will be a reality

but that dream seems to be…

fading…

he smiled remembering all his adventures of wanting to be strong and bringing back Sasuke…

"_Hey Ero-Sennin!" Naruto shouted pointing at the pink wool._

"_Stop calling me that brat!" Jiraiya punched his head. Naruto held his head and glared at the Sennin. "Meh~" he frowned, "What's that?" Jiraiya looked and smiled, "That is what we call woman's –"_

"_NOT THAT YOU PERVERT GEEZER!" Naruto face palmed, "THAT!"_

"_Oh", the toad sennin shrugged, "That's a cotton candy"_

"_Ooh…" Naruto stared at it with fascination. Jiraiya grinned, "You want some brat?"_

"_I thought you'd never ask!" both of them laughed_

"Hey Kyukyu, Kuro. You guys want cottoncandy?" Naruto asked smiling widely

"YEAH!" Both of them shouted, making Shinjo uncomfortable.

"Your grandpa used to buy me those y'know" Naruto chuckled.

"Grandpa?" both of them looked at each other than to Naruto. "I'll bring you guys to him one day" Naruto adjusted the baby's weight, "He's like Uncle Kakashi. Only older and more…"

"Perverted?" Kyukyu continued. All 3 of them laughed.

* * *

><p>"Hey Sakura" Kiba shouted "Dang girl. You look gorgeous~"<p>

The bubblegum haired girl was wearing a simple green kimono decorated with pink sakura flowers, to complete the look; a pink Obi was tied at her waist.

"Man, finally" Kiba shouted, "A break from those damn missions"

As usual, the whole group was chaotic.

"Gaara! You're taller than me!" Ino pouted, "And is that abs I see!"

"Hm" Gaara replied without showing any hint of emotions.

"Haven't met you for quite a long time Shino" Choji said smiling

"Yeah, you still sound the same though." Shino replied. Choji laughed

"I am so happy my dear youthful friends!: Lee shouted laughing loudly, "It has been so long since we've been together!"

"Too bad Naruto's not here…" Hinata muttered

Everyone fell silent.

"Yeah…" Sakura's smile faded

"Not exactly." Neji said activating his byakugan

"What…" Gaara turned, looking at Neji with 'i-hope-you're –not-lying' glare.

"He's here…" Neji repeated remembering the blue eyes that always sparkles...

* * *

><p>"When is uncle coming?" Kuro asked pulling Naruto's kimono.<p>

"I myself am not sure" Naruto frowned, "Haish..that pervert.."

"Mommy" Kyukyu looked at his mother then to the cotton candy . He repeated the action several time. Naruto frowned and squat, looking at his eldest son.

"What's wrong?" Naruto whispered brushing Kyukyu's cheek.

"I feel like someone's trying to search for mommy…" Kyukyu whispered back frowning.

Naruto sighed, "It's probably your perverted uncle. Let him be" Kuro giggled while Kyukyu smirked. Shoji only snored.

"Mommy…" Naruto smiled looking at his daughter.

"Yes dea—" Naruto eyes widened.

"Why is Kyukyu eyes red" Kuro startled, without relising that her eyes were red as well…

* * *

><p>"Fuck! Are you serious!" Kiba shouted. Akamaru barked.<p>

"W…What! It can't be!" Sakura startled, "If he's home…he'll—"

"I'm positive…" Neji interrupted frowning, "His chakra is here."

Gaara just remained silent and observe the place.

"_I've always wanted a brother!" Naruto laughed._

"Naruto…" Gaara whispered…

* * *

><p>"K…Kuro…Kyukyu…"Naruto trembled looking at their eyes.<p>

"_I thought Kabuto said Kyukyu doesn't have the Uchiha's lineage!"_

"w..we don't know…" Kyukyu tried touching his eyes but felt a stinging sensation. "M..mom…I'm scared.."

"They inherited the Sharingan…" Naruto thought. His heart was slowly breaking, "no..they're my children..not the Uchiha's..not anyone..they're mine.."

"don't be…" Naruto hugged both Kyukyu and Kuro, "Y..You're just getting stronger that's all.."

"Mmm…guu…" Shinjo grumbled burying his head further into Naruto's chest. Naruto chuckled.

"Mommy!" Kuro shouted looking at the sky, "Fireworks!"

Naruto looked up and smiled.

"_Sakura-chan look at that!" a 13 year old Naruto pointed at the fireworks._

"_Big deal Naruto, it's only fireworks" Sakura said. She walked towards Sasuke._

"_um…Sasuke…" Sakura blushed "My mom told me that fireworks grant wishes.."_

"_Hn" Sasuke looked at the sky with an emotionless face._

_Kakashi just smiled under his mask and heaved a sigh._

"_I wish I'll be stronger then Sasuke" Naruto muttered closing his eyes, Sasuke smirked. "Yeah right, like you could suppress me. In your dreams dobe"_

"_Fine! Just you wait! For the next 5 years, let's see who'll be stronger!" Naruto sticked his tounge out_

"_Of course it'll be me dobe." Sasuke looked at Naruto's irritated eyes and smirked again. Sakura blushed and giggled"_

"_Don't be so cocky teme" Naruto sticked his tounge out._

"_What do you call me?" Sasuke glare._

"Mommy", Kuro held both of Naruto's cheek, "Why mommy cry?"

Naruto gasped and quickly wiped his tears.

"N…nothing.." Naruto grinned and kissed Kuro's forehead. Kyukyu pouted, "No fair!" he went to his mother and hugged him.

" I guess you win Sasuke…" he thought looking at the fireworks, "I don't think my body would stronger...in fact…I don't think I'm as strong as before…"

* * *

><p>"<em>come on kid, tell auntie everything you know" Tsunade asked <em>

"_Don't you think you're a bit old to be called as 'auntie'" _

_Tsunade sighed, indeed Kyukyu follows his mom._

"_Look" Tsunade's voice was strictly tensed,"Your mom's body is deeply injured and I need any information to save him. Does your mom tell anything before?"_

_The ebony haired girl, which was hiding behind Kyukyu's back went forward towards the Hokage, "Big bwo and Kuwo don't know what happen…we got wocked in a woom. The cweepy boogie man (Lol Orochimaru :P) always pull mommy outside…Mommy always get bwuises and mommy always cwy when big bwo and Kuwo sweep(sleep)…" _

_After hearing this, Tsunade's heart cracked._

"How could Orochimaru do this to an innocent child…" Tsunade whispered while checking the other scrolls, "..none of them has Orochimaru's blood though…"

Jiraiya smacked the door open.

"What do you want—"

"It's that gaki." Jiraiya took out a red sealed scroll. He did several hand signs and it instantly open.

_To anyone who has unsealed this scroll, Please send my regards to my beloved __**Naruto Namikaze**__ and please do protect him as I have failed to take care of him and left him with such burden. As you read this, you must know that I am no longer in existence in this world nor will I be back. The body that my son, Naruto, is using is a __**shell **__that I made to protect him from this world therefore; the face that you see now is not him. The shell that is applied is not easy to be broken but please do take precaution as anything can happen. I have decided to make my son as the Kyuubi's vesse; and as I know he would tame the beast perfectly and his shell would make the seal stronger. Whatever it is, please do not break this shell as it took me and my wife 4 years to perfect it. Please do not let his true body exposed as I know none of us would live safely if that happens. The shell that I've created might not look attractive to him, but it will increase his strength tenfold. __**Please do not break the shell**__ and do protect him. The strength of his true body is not as strong as any shinobi in all 4 villages but that body has many hidden chakra's and the power of all beasts in each region is within him(the kyuubi for example). His spiritual is stronger than any of us, thus, making him the main target. I fear this and am deeply ashamed to call myself a father. Please do not let anything happen to him…He is the only one I have._

_Yondaime_

Tsunade gasped while Jiraiya frowned.

_The shell…._

_Naruto…_

_Broken…_

"This is bad" both of them thought, "The shell is broken"

* * *

><p>"That was fun!" Kuro giggled hugging her new teddy bear.<p>

Kyukyu was bragging about his victory in every game that he played while Shinjo just continued hugging his mother's neck. Naruto entered the Uchiha manor with a satisfying smile and pull back his hoodie revealing his halo blonde hair.

"Stupid sensei…he owes me a bowl of ramen for leaving me and these children…Haish…he's always making false promises nowadays…"Naruto hissed.

All the children yawned.

"Okay guys, go clean yourself" Naruto announced after kicking his sandals off, "Mommy's gonna change your lil bro's diaper!"

Both of them shouted 'Yes' and ran toward the bathroom pushing each other. Naruto chuckled at the sight.

"What about our eyes?" Kyukyu shouted in the bathroom.

"We'll tell Uncle Kakashi tomorrow!" Naruto shouted back.

He smiled and walked towards his room and instantly change the baby's diaper, Shinjo wiggled his small legs, attempting to escape.

"Mommy no no likey you do this" Naruto cooed and kiss the baby's stomache. Shinjo pouted.

After handling the children and their stubborn behavior, Naruto proceed to his room again and smiled at the baby. He had fallen asleep and now hugging his mother's T-shirt. He kissed the baby and sat in front of the mirror.

"What the hell happen to my face…" Naruto glared at the mirror. He still has the tanned skin and the 3 whiskers on each cheek but his high cheekbone was something new. His eyes were bigger, showing his crystal blue eyes clearly and his eyelashes were longer. His lips were more red and plump. He glared at the mirror. "Who ze hell are you!" he whispered, "I zo not truz you!" he laughed at his accent and quickly took off his heavy kimono, revealing his luscious curve body. He wore an oversized White T-shirt (Kakashi's shirt) and changes his boxer. He never really wore pants at night. He looks at the mirror and frowned. He lifted his shirt and touches his stomach. He was getting slimmer…

He didn't want this.

He wanted muscles and abs. He wanted to look strong and let everyone know, this was him. This was the person he trained to be. He didn't want to look soft and weak.

"Maa…Sakura-chan definitely won't be liking this when she sees me…Hmph, never judge a book by its cover" he chuckled and traced the seal with his long index finger.

He narrowed his eyes.

Right after giving birth to Kuro, he relised that he can't communicate with Kyuubi at all. It worries him deeply.

Kyuubi was always there for him. After he got raped by the male members of the Akatsuki, Kyuubi comforted him and whispered soothing words and would try it best to get near Naruto. He even gave half of his chakra to Naruto just to heal him.

Kyuubi wasn't the only one who comforted him when he continuously got raped by them, Itachi was there too. He was the only one who didn't violate his body and gave him all the support he wants. Itachi gave him food daily and would tend his wound. Every late night, he would quietly enter Naruto's room and hug him or gave him a new blanket.

"_I promise I won't leave you" Itachi whispered, "I'll try my best to escape you from here…" _

Even Kyuubi trusted him. Naruto looked down depressed. Itachi was always there. They would talk about their past and what their opinion of a certain subject. Itachi prove his innocence to Naruto. Naruto pitied him; especially knowing your own beloved little brother that you care so much wants to kill you and you had to kill your own family. One day, Itachi didn't come into the room. Naruto waited for his presence but he never came.

"_Please wait for me..."_

He never entered.

Lifeless words carry on…

Naruto waited and waited.

Then the door was smacked open revealing the snake sennin.

Naruto closed his eyes, trying to forget such memories and touched the mark that Orochimaru gave him. It was similar with Sasuke's but Naruto had 3 similar marks at his neck, making the pain triple the impact than Sasuke's. He heaved a sigh and went to his bed. He lay down and hugged the baby.

"_Be Konoha's sacrifice…"_Naruto hugged the baby tighter and slept.

Without knowing…tomorrow…he'll be having an unexpected visitor…

"Ah, The Uchiha's manor is still standing I see…" a muscular pale man said outside the manor.

"It's been so long… since I came back" he smirked.

* * *

><p>"Hokage-sama", Shizune bowed, "Haruno-san, the Kazekage of the Sand Village, Gaara-san, Hyuuga-san and Inuzuka-san wants to meet you tomorrow." "Why?" Tsunade raised her eyebrow. "It's…regarding Naruto-san"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Finito Chapter 2~~ D: zomg~<strong>

**Me forgot to tell you guys..Merry Christmas and Happy holidays :DDDD *gives all of you milk and cookies* I might not updating for awhile (especially when my aunt is around -.-) **

**Anyways, about the next chapter, I'm planning to the the Q&A and 'wat do u want' section :3 So..do u want me to continue the next chapter and delay the Q&A or do the Q&A right away? Me need ur Reviewzz :33 I welcome any questions~ *Any insults should be burn alive XD***

**PS: I'm planning to draw a drawing (lol) based on this fanfic, if I have many reviews…I shall show you~**

**Oh btw….. Nejinaru and Gaanaru is one of the threat that Sasuke has to deal in da future.**

**SPOILERZZZ :D :**

"**This isn't supposed to happen…" Naruto gasped.**

"**Tell me whose child are you holding!" Sasuke shouted throwing his Katana sword and pinning him at the door.**


	4. Chapter 3: The Unexpected Return EDITED

**Wazzzup~ I'm back with a new chapter~**

**Thanks for the Reviews and The Favs Guys~ Love ya!**

**Anyways as I promise. I'll tell you guys 2 of the childrens father**

**Uchiha Sasuke ( you guys will understand why in the other chapter :3)**

**Pein (give a round of applause to Streema~~)**

**The other father is very very very unexpected :P But I know you guys would know~ Sadly Itachi's not the father though…**

**Anyways~ On with the storeh~~**

* * *

><p>"<em>I don't want to kill you my pet, but I will punish you if you don't behave." He warned in a low hiss and kissed Naruto's neck, "And those punishments aren't good for the baby."<em>

_Naruto trembled and sobbed continuously. The blond glanced over at the slitted eyes that traced his body lustfully. "Go..go away!" Naruto shouted, his voice slightly hoarsed._

_Both of his hands were tied behind him and his legs were paralysed. _

_Orochimaru laughed hysterically. "You're a beauty aren't you…"_

_The torture continues…_

Naruto woke and quickly stood up. He looked at his surrounding and relised he was at the manor instead of the torture chamber. He clenched his chest and sighed heavily. He sat at the edge of the bed and slowly massaged his temples. "Fuck..." he swore staring at his trembling and sweaty hands. Naruto's face was blank but his eyes were glassy with the unshed tears. Naruto turned and smiled slightly at the sight. Shinjo was sleeping peacefully, still hugging his fox doll. He tied his long hair and stood up again.

Shinjo grumbled and slowly opened his big eyes, revealing the Rinnegan that he inherited. Naruto smiled and carried the baby.

"Pruu…" the baby mumble snuggling at his mother's neck.

Naruto raised his eyebrow and chuckled slightly,

"Another day, another routine~" Naruto mumbled while walking towards the kitchen with Shinjo.

He took a large mug and made himself a hot cocoa. Despite holding Shinjo in his right hand, he still manages to make his drink without any spillage. Naruto hum to himself a mysterious rhythm while making it and sat on the dining table. His toned legs dangling, almost touching the floor. He closed his eyes and drank it, receiving a satisfying sigh.

"I seriously need a rest dattebayo…"Naruto muttered while drinking.

Suddenly, heavy footsteps were heard.

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Kakashi sensei, you're such a liar. Those kids are waiting for you yknow!" Naruto shouted causing Shinjo to grumble.

No one replied.

Still holding the mug and the baby, Naruto jumped down and walked furiously towards the corrisdor.

"First, you replace my beloved Ramen with vegetables, now, you're always making false promises. Don't mind me baka'! What about those children! They were freakin –"

Still no reply.

The sound of the footsteps stop.

"Oi Kakashi sensei!" Naruto's eye widened at the sight.

"I guess you're still loud and annoying dob—" Sasuke frowned

Plump lips, exposed tan slender legs, spiky blonde halo, 3 whiskers in each cheeks and crystal blue eyes looking at him intensely. Quite short.

Both of them ignored the clashing sound of the mug on the floor. Naruto quivered and hugged the baby, slowly walking backwards.

It was obvious that the angel in front of him was the dobe.

But Sasuke can't accept it.

* * *

><p>"Hokage-sama" Neji bowed , "Are you occupied now?"<p>

Tsunade sighed, "What do you want Hyuuga?"

The door slowly creaked open. Revealing Sakura, Kiba and Garaa.

Tsunade straightened her position, " What is it that you guys want?"

"I sense Naruto's chakra." Neji said, leaving no false tone in his voice, The hokage eyes widened.

"Impossible…" Tsunade whispered

"He sense it in the festival…" Sakura said,"Master…I don't think Neji's byakugan is stating the false…You yourself knows that Naruto's chakra is different from others…"

Tsunade bit the lower part of her lips.

Gaara sensing the hokage's discomfort walked and stopped right in front of her table.

"What is it that you're hiding from us, Hokage-sama" Gaara eyes narrowed

* * *

><p>Sasuke didn't imagine Naruto would be like this. He thought the dobe was going to be as tall as him and muscular.<p>

He thought Naruto was training to bring Sasuke back to Konoha.

It isn't supposed to be like this.

Naruto was supposed to be stronger. NOT THIS!

Naruto gasped and quickly ran but failed as Sasuke quickly grasped his shoulder with a powerful grip. Naruto quivered slightly.

"No…this isn't Naruto…" Sasuke thought angrily, "the dobe I know should be having tons of muscle by now…he's suppose to be the same level as me!"

"Whose child are you holding…Naruto…?" Sasuke hissed.

Naruto is supposed to be busy with being strong! Not taking care of this…worthless children…( Shit… o_o)

_This isn't Naruto…This isn't Naruto…This isn't Naru—_

"It's none of your business Uchiha teme…"

Everything crashed down. The petite person in front of him was definitely the dobe…

But the thing that shocked him the most was…

Naruto called him by his last name…

* * *

><p>"<em>I promise next time we meet again I'll bring you back to Konoha! And I swear I'll be stronger than you!" Naruto shouted <em>

"_hn…" Sasuke smirked, "We'll see Naruto…we'll see"_

Sasuke frowned remembering those words.

"You've gone quite skinnier lately…" Sasuke continued to hiss further deepening his grip on Naruto's shoulder, "Have my absence made you grown weaker."

Naruto bit his tounge, trying to withstand the pain of the grip and controlling his anger. Soon, the taste of copper conquer the sweetness of the chocolate that he drank earlier.

"Why the hell are you doing here?"

"Orochimaru is saying in the vicnity of Konoha, so I took the opportunity to visit you." He smirked at his lie, " I thought you'd be happy to see me."

Naruto flinched at the name. "Orochimaru…"

"_You have such beautiful body Naruto…"_

"Don't give me that shit…" Naruto turned vigorously and summoned 2 of his clones.

"Bring the children to Baa-chan…" Naruto whispered glaring at Sasuke. One of the clones took the baby and instantly disappeared while the other ran towards the children's bedroom. Sasuke glared further at the sight. Naruto took the kunai that was on the table and instantly threw it to Sasuke. Sasuke chuckled and disappeared and instantly reappeared behind Naruto.

"Are you that weak?" Sasuke took out his sword.

Naruto gritted his teeth. He wanted to use his chakra so damn badly but Tsunade's advice kept on haunting him.

"_Whatever you do Naruto, don't use your chakra. And I REALLY MEANT IT. Your heart's too weak to handle any chakra concentration for now."_

Naruto bit his lower lip. He'd already used a bit of his chakra just to summon hisclone. And it hurts like hell.

"Shit…" Naruto kicked aiming at Sasuke's stomach but Sasuke easily held his legs with 2 fingers in between. "What the hell do you want from me?" Naruto hissed glaring at Sasuke. He has to admit, Sasuke grew out to be a very handsome and well built man. Even though his Yukata ( I dunno wat its called D: mind helping me) was hiding a lot of his sinful features. Naruto could clearly see his abs and pectorals. His hair was still ebony black, challenging the night sky and the back still refuses to point downwards on which Naruto used to insult it, 'duckbutt'…but his hair suits him very well, especially with those moonless, captivating eyes. Everything about him seems flawless and perfect and his deep silky voice completes everything.

Naruto felt hurt.

The Uchiha was perfect while he's full of flaws.

He was the one who challenged him when they were genin.

He felt ashamed and weak at his current state. He used to be so strong before.

"MOM!" Kyukyu and Kuro ran towards Naruto and instantly stopped after seeing Sasuke. Naruto's clone was still running trying to catch the children.

Sasuke's eyes widened.

The children eyes had the Sharingan.

The only eyes that ONLY an Uchiha has.

"RUN!" Naruto shouted twisting his leg and quickly summoned a clone that looks like Jiraiya.

He quickly punched Sasuke face, taking the advantage of the now shocked Uchiha. Sasuke hit the wall and glared at Naruto clearly showing his now awakened Mangekyo.

"_That eyes…Itachi…"_

"Take them away…" Naruto panted and balanced himself.

The Jiraiya clone took the children forcefully and disappeared along with Naruto's other clone.

"WHO THE HELL ARE THOSE CHILDREN!"

Sasuke threw his Katana sword and pinned him to the wall

Naruto looked away, "This isn't suppose to happen.."

"Just answer my goddamn question!"

Naruto avoided his gaze and tried to balance himself. Time was running out and Naruto's heart was getting weaker and more painful. "Who the hell are those damn children!" he shouted again. Sasuke held Naruto's chin and forced Naruto to look at him, "I don't like waiting" Naruto eyes widened.

"_Get all the supplies ready." Orochimaru smirked getting closer to Naruto. "no..no.." Naruto whimpered closing his eyes. Orochimaru held Naruto's chin and whispered "I don't like waiting…"_

"NO!" Naruto pushed Sasuke and ran towards the door, ignoring his exposed legs. Sasuke grabbed his waist and pulled Naruto backwards. Naruto instantly did some hand sign and disappeared with a puff of smoke.

Sasuke fell to his knees closing his eyes. The Mangekyo wasn't supposed to be used till next week. Now, he had to endure the pain of his new Sharingan. Sasuke shouted and punched the floor repeatedly.

"_Who the hell are they.."_

* * *

><p>"Hokage-sama!" One of the ANBU barged in, "The children are outside with the Jinchuriki! It seems he has passed out!"<p>

"Jinchuriki?" Kiba looked at the ANBU shocked

All of them ran outside the room with one thing in mind: Naruto….

* * *

><p><strong>OMG! FINISH BABEH! XDD Finito Chapter 3~~<strong>

**Me finish chapter 3! Huzaa~ I know its quite short but well, I have a lot of stuff to handle, and my life is going upside down for the moment**

**Well there goes. Stupid teachers kept on bombing assignments..so I'm trying my best to update as fast as I can. And I'm working on a doujinshi, 'Taste of your Lips' a doujinshi (sasunaru) based on PhoenixDiamond story~**

**So I'm really sorry if the updates takes longer than expected~**

**Please leave a review guys! It really does help me a lot in writing :3 More reviews, longer update :xxxx**

**SPOILERZZ:**

"**What? The Elders accepted Sasuke living in Konoha?" **

**Naruto froze, "w..what…."**


	5. Chapter 4: Fire to The Rain

**Hey guys! Xtal2 is back~ And with a new chapter! *dancing in joy* I reedit the last chapter, so go read it again XD**

**I am so freakin sorry for the 'he and she' part in that chapter XD I was like 'WTH is wrong with meeeeeehhh' So sorry guys! **

**Please leave a review guys and Thanks a lot for the awesome reviews and favourites! Muah muah! XDDD **

**Well…on with the storeh~~**

* * *

><p>"<em>Itachi san…" Naruto winced at the bruises that the older Uchiha touched<em>

"_Hm?" Itachi released some of his chakra to heal Naruto's fresh bruises that was caused by the Akatsuki's rough 'treatment'. _

_"Do you think I could go back to Konoha..?"Naruto looked down, tears threatening to fall, "why am I so weak…" he thought._

_ Itachi instantly stopped and hugged the blonde roughly, "I..Itachi san.." Naruto gasped. _

_"Don't give up now" Itachi tightens his hug, " Please don't. I promise all of this will end soon, I promise you'll go back to Konoha as soon as possible…" Ignoring the pain, Naruto hugged back the ex-ninja. "W..will you go back with me?" Naruto asked. Itachi frowned and bury his head at Naruto's neck, " I… don't know…" "…Promise me you will…" Naruto whispered, "We can bring back Sasuke yknow…" Itachi closed his eyes and nodded slightly._

_**I promise**_

"..uto"

_**I promise**_

"..ake up!"

_**My hands are cold, my body's numb  
>I'm still in shock, what have you done?<br>My head is pounding, my visions blurred  
>Your mouth is moving, I don't hear a word<strong>_

"…Tachi san" Naruto slowly turns his head, despite the blurry vision. "Naruto…" Tsunade held his cold hand applying an uknown medicine on it.

_**I promise**_

"Mommy…wake up…" Kyukyu whispered shacking the lying blonde, "Kyu don't want momma to sleep like this…" Naruto slowly opened his blue crystal eyes. Everyone in the room heaved a sigh of relief. Naruto's vision slowly became clear. Instead of the older Uchiha's face, the hokage face was there, smiling warmly with watery eyes. Naruto turns his head, looking at the other people in his room. Only his beloved children and Tsunade was there. He sighed heavily, Thank god.

He slowly stood up from his position to hug his children properly

"Hey guys" Naruto said, his voice slightly horsed, he took Shinjo from Kyukyu arms and kissed the baby's forehead. "Hey Baachan" Naruto grinned looking at the hokage beside him, "Where am I?" "You're in the hospital..." Tsunade pulled the nearest chair and sat beside him, "Sakura…and the others saw you…" Naruto eyes widened."Wh..what?" Naruto startled, beyond shock, "W…what happen…h..how…" " You fainted outside the tower" the hokage frowned, " You weren't breathing, everyone was panic and your children here won't stop crying." Naruto smiled slightly looking at his children; all of them had puffy red eyes. "Sorry guys" Naruto said kissing each of their foreheads. " Thank god they were born…" Naruto thought happily.

"Straighten up my little soldiers! Y'think your mom's that weak" Naruto raised one of his eyebrows, "I'm disappointed."

"But Kuro don't like mommy sleep like that" Kuro frowned, crossing her little arms at her chest while Kyukyu puffed his cheeks frowning.

Tsunade and Naruto chuckled, "Go play with auntie Shizune, I heard she brought new toys" Naruto slowly gave Shinjo to Kyukyu. Both of them instantly ran outside. Naruto's smile slowly disappeared.

"Sasuke's here…" Naruto whispered. Tsunade frowned, "You..met him?" Naruto nodded pulling his knees to his chest, "yeah...I…don't know why…he saw the kids…sharingan…and yeah…I…Baachan…"

Tsunade stood up and rubbed his back, "Relax…everything will be alright..." Naruto heaved a sigh. "Does the elders…"

Tsunade smiled, "No, they don't know, don't worry bout it"

The door slowly opened, revealing a red haired man with a Kazekage robe surrounding him. Naruto looked at his knees, refusing to see the other jinchuriki's face. "Naruto" Gaara whispered. The blonde bit his lower lip. "I can't ignore him…" he thought. Tsunade stood up, kissed Naruto's head whispering soothing words and left the room, leaving the 2 jinchuriki alone in the room. The sound of the door closing slowly fades.

"No…I can't ignore him…" Naruto thought. He turned to Gaara and grinned, trying his best to not break down. "Hey Gaara" he said. Gaara frowned, "Naruto…" he stood near the bed and frowned at the sight. Naruto wasn't as masculine as before, his eyes screams 'help me', everything about him was slowly destroying. Even though Naruto looked more beautiful and graceful than before, his smile was holding so much sorrow. "Man, you're so tall now" Naruto chuckled. "And you're a freakin Kazekage"

Gaara frowned deeper and instantly grabbed Naruto's shoulder, "Naruto!" Naruto flinched, "Do not act in front of me!" Naruto tilt his head, "I'm not—"

"Am I not your friend?" Gaara asked in a desperate tone, "Am I?" "Of course Gaa—"

"Then why are you acting in front of me? I thought friends are always there for each other. Am I wrong Naruto? Am I untrustworthy to you?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes, trying his best to not let his emotion to control him. "I didn't say you weren't my friend. You are trustworthy Gaara. I'm not acting. I will never act in front of my friends."

"Do friends lie?" Gaara asked loosening his grip. "No" Naruto whispered.

"Then why are you lying to me?"

Naruto's eye widened and trembled, he avoided Gaara's eyes, The man could read him like an open book. He wanted to cry infront of the kazekage and ask him to ease his pain and his fear of Sasuke and the elders so badly but he can't show his weak side to any of his friends. He was pathetic enough as it is.

"I'm not lying to you Gaara." Naruto said. "Then look at me when you say that. Look at my eyes." Naruto slowly turns and looked at the man's pale eyes. He shivered. "Lies" Gaara whispered, "Don't you trust me? You rather tell the hokage about the problem then telling me?"

Tears instantly flowed from Naruto's eyes.

Gaara knew about it.

He knew about the disappearance and the abduction.

He knows that Naruto was now…

**TAINTED**

He hugged his knees trying to stop the tears but it just continuously flows. Gaara slowly let go of Naruto's shoulders and hugged his small form.

"…I don't'know Gaara…It hurts…I trust you..but…" Naruto sobbed hugging his knees tighter. "I don't know…y..you're a kazekage and look at me! I'm a freakin whore! I want to…be strong dammit! I just…don't know what to do…" he cried louder. Gaara just kept quiet and continued on hugging him. "You were never a whore to begin with…" Gaara whispered.

Sakura just stood outside the door hearing the conversation. She sat beside the door and remembered what her master said to them…

* * *

><p>" <em>Are you serious? This is Naruto?" Kiba shouted frowning, "This lady is Naruto?"<em>

_Ignoring Kiba's loud voice, the hokage tear Naruto's shirt showing his expose flat chest. Kiba blushed slightly. Tsunade did some hand sign and held his chest slowly. __The young man's eyes shot wide open revealing his bright blue eyes__ and screamed. The hokage forcefully__ close the blonde's eyes. Sakura too, tried to help the hokage but Naruto's screaming was distracting both the medical nin. Soon, Naruto's voice died, his eyes slowly closing. Tsunade sighed heavily while the others just kept quiet. Kyukyu, Kuro and Shinjo were with Shizune, thus making the situation more stable now. _

_Tsunade closed her eyes and pat Naruto's head . She slowly stood up, Naruto's long blonde hair gracefully falls from the hokage's thigh. "Naruto's situation now…is complicated…" Tsunade said taking the blanket and wrapped the tan figure, "Complicated?" Sakura asked, "What do you mean complicated? And who was those children Master?"_

_Tsunade frowned and closed her eyes, "Those are…Naruto's children." All of them gasped. Neji and Gaara frowned at this information. Kiba almost fell, he leaned on the ceiling, blinking furiously and held his forehead. Sakura fell on her knees, too shocked at the information. Tsunade slowly opened her eyes. She was expecting this kind of reaction, so she wasn't that shock at the sight. She breathed in, " Naruto was abducted by the Akatsuki then Orochimaru before Kakashi and the other ANBU ninjas found him. It is believed that…Naruto was violated…" Tsunade tried to continue. "..Sexually by both parties…and…. Orochimaru had made him pregnant by using a forbidden jutsu…"_

_**What.**_

_**The.**_

_**HELL.**_

_Everyone's eyes widened. All of them gritted their teeth and avoid looking at the blonde. This was too much. They Abducted and violated the poor blonde? What is bloody wrong with them! And made him pregnant no less!_

_The hokage narrowed her eyes, "The Elders have found out about this matter…If any of them knows that Naruto had actually gone public without a disguise then…" "Then?" Sakura stood up angrily. _

"_Naruto will be the sacrifice of Konoha."_

"_WHAT? BUT WHY?" Sakura shrieked._

"_..It was the Elders decision…They believe that Naruto only cause death and misery…thus…making him the sacrifice…" Tsunade said frowning. "Can you do anything hokage sama" Neji asked. " I..I tried" she held her forehead, "It just doesn't work. This stupid hokage title isn't doing anything anymore. Hell, I can't even make my own decision nowadays." _

"_What do you mean by 'Konoha's sacrifice'?" Kiba growled with Akamaru beside him. _

"_He will work under the Anbu and becomes the asset of the ninjas there…which means…he will share his chakra with the others to heal the ANBU to perfection." "Sharing...chakras?" Sakura frowned, holding back her anger,_

"_That cost his life! He'll—"_

"_Die..." Tsunade whispered, "Sadly he agreed to it for the future of his children…" _

_Everyone kept quiet. The only thing that makes the room alive is the sound of Naruto's shallow breathing and the constant beeping came from the computer._

* * *

><p>Sakura frowned.<p>

"_Sakura chan! I promise I'll bring back Sasuke for you!" a 13 year old blonde grinned at the hospital bed._

"I don't want Sasuke to come home anymore Naruto…" Sakura whispered holding the bouquet of flowers that she bought on the way to the hospital, "I just want you to be safe…"

* * *

><p>After awhile, Sakura finally entered the room and was greeted by Naruto who was smiling brightly as ever while Gaara was sitting beside his bed staring at the window. Everything went well, Naruto tried his best to brighten the room (despite knowing that some people knows what has happen to him ) by making stupid jokes about his long hair and body while Sakura only smiles at him, trying to hold back tears.<p>

"I mean seriously Sakura chan!" Naruto shouted, "I don't get why that old hag actually ask me to not cut my hair, I don't like it at all! I mean, I even look more sexier than you do!"

Sakura instantly twitched.

"You're still a brat, eh?" Sakura asked face palmed while Naruto just continued grinning. She gave him a mug of hot chocolate. Naruto happily accepts it and hum himself an unknown rhythm. Gaara just simply smiled at the sight.

"How could this happen to you…" The Kazekage thought looking at the innocent blonde.

Suddenly, the door was smacked open violently.

"HOKAGE SAMA! THE ELDERS HAVE ACCEPTED THE YOUNGEST UCHIHA TO LIVE IN KONOHA!" One of the ANBU ninjas shouted, " Hokage sama?"

Sakura's eyes widened while Gaara stood up taking the mug away from Naruto. The blonde was shivering violently . He hugged himself and whispered soothing words to himself to stop shivering but it just wont stop.

He was just too damn scared.

"_Who the hell was those children?" the avenger asked pinning the poor blonde._

"The Hokage is not here." Gaara snarled at the ANBU. With fear, all the ANBU ninjas left the place without saying anything other than an apology. "Naruto?" Sakura asked worried at Naruto's state. "Help me…" he whispered.

**But I set fire to the rain,  
>Watched it pour as I touched your face,<br>Well, it burned while I cried  
>'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!<strong>

* * *

><p>"Everything ready?"<p>

"Yes Master."

The masked man smiled.

"Time to claim back what's mine."

* * *

><p><strong>WOOT finally! Finito chapter 4~ :DD Anyways, Like I said before…THANKS FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS AND FAVS! I Love you guys like I dunno…Like Sasuke loves Naruto XDD I'll try my best on continuing this story ( urgh, teachers are so damn annoying nowadays ) Chaiyoo~ Bye guys :D Love ya~ PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! Or I no no continue XD <strong>

**PS: and Yes I'm obsessed with The Script now XD they're an awesome band! And Adele! My god, She's beautiful!**


End file.
